New Years Eve
by Fanfictionally
Summary: Katniss celebrates her first New Years Eve with Peeta in a special way. **lemon warning**


**I don't know where you are, but where I am, it's New Years Eve! So I figured why not upload a short one shot for all the awesome people out there who read fanfiction on holidays! Enjoy :D**

* * *

For New Years Eve, I had organized a small party at his house while he was working in the bakery. It wasn't even a real party, actually. It was the first one with Peeta, so it had to be special. I had laid out mistletoe over his bed, and set up almost fifty candles on his dressers and tables in his room. I then sprinkled some red rose petals on the floor and around the candles, trailing it down to the bottom of the stairs, where his dining room was. I had made a chicken broth fondue to dip meat in, and a cheese fondue for bread. I had Peeta's dad make it fresh for me, keeping it a secret from Peeta. He had made the dough out and baked it, and I just had to stick it in the oven for a few minutes to make it warm. I also had a chocolate fondue with strawberries and other fruits on a plate next to it.

I wanted to do something nice for Peeta and my family lived with me at my house, so I had to prepare everything as much as possible and set it up in the three hours that Peeta had decided to spend with his family. His dad assured me that they wouldn't be eating dinner with him, so that he wouldn't be full when he got back. It was almost 9, which was when Peeta got home. I wanted to be making love to Peeta as the new year started. I figured three hours would be more than enough time to eat.

Right on time, Peeta opened the door. I had just finished setting the table and lighting the candles, and all the lights were off. When he walked in, his eyes widened, expecting his house to be empty. I smiled and walked over to him, shutting the door behind him and grabbing the bag from him, setting it on the couch. I took his hand and pulled him over to the table. He took a seat and I sat across from him. "Did you do all of this for me?" he asked, still shocked. I smiled and nodded. "You're amazing."

"I hope you like fondue," I said with a laugh. He nodded, licking his lips. We started on the chicken broth, then the cheese, and finally, the chocolate. It was about 11:30 by that time, and I began cleaning up the table as Peeta finished dessert. As I walked past him, I stopped, bending down so my mouth was level with his ear. "Finish up soon, Peeta. I want to be making love to you at 11:59 to 12:01 so that I can say this year ended perfectly, and so did the beginning of next year." He shivered from my breath on his ear, and stood up.

"We can clean up later. I'm saving room for more dessert," he said, winking at me as he set the plates down that I was carrying. He laced his hand through mine and saw the rose petals on the stairs. He looked back at me and said, "I love you so much, Katniss."

I smiled and said, "I love you, too." We began kissing and taking off each others clothes while walking up the stairs.

Peeta's hand grabbed onto my wrist as I tried to undo his tie. "Don't throw that too far. I'll need it in a few minutes." I got goosebumps at the thought, and decided to leave it on. I unbuttoned his shirt instead, untucking the tie from the collar. We made it up the stairs with just our undergarments on, plus Peeta's tie. He didn't bother closing the door behind us, and we fell on the bed together. I finally undid his tie and he grabbed it before he set it down. He tied up one of my wrists, wrapped the tie around one of the bars on the headboard, and tied up my other wrist. He pulled my bra off, throwing it somewhere behind him. His lips closed around my hard peak and my eyes closed. He stopped and said, "Keep your eyes open. You're going to watch everything I do to you. I'm in charge tonight." I nodded, my eyes opening again. I crossed my legs, trying to get some friction to the spot between my thighs. Him being in charge always turned me on. "Are you going to behave tonight?" I nodded slightly. "Answer me!"

"Yes, Peeta."

"That's better." He continued sucking and biting on my nipples, pulling at them occasionally. After a minute or so, he moved down my body. His fingers hooked on my underwear and they were gone in a second. "You're already so wet, Katniss," he said, sticking a finger in me and pumping it in and out. I grinded into his hand as he added more fingers, picking up the pace. As I was about to reach my climax, he pulled out and I moaned. He replaced his finger with his tongue, flicking it in and out of my folds. He sucked on my clit and I swore as I came. "You have such a dirty mouth, Katniss, don't you?"

"Yes, Peeta."

"Then you should have no problem telling me what you want me to do to you," Peeta said.

"I want you to fuck me," I said, quietly.

"What was that?" he teased.

I sighed and spoke up. "I want you to put your cock in my pussy and fuck me until I come."

"Much better," Peeta said, pulling himself back up to steal a kiss from me. I could taste my orgasm on his lips and became wet again. "But first, you have to do me a favor."

"What is it, Peeta?" I asked.

He turned and laid next to me. "Get me hard," he said. I looked down at the tent forming in his underwear. I nodded and he untied my hands from the bar, and I slid down and cupped him. He moaned and I knew I was in control now.

"But then you have to do as _I_ say."

"Yes, Katniss."

"Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to suck on my cock and make me hard." I smiled and took off his underwear. I grabbed his cock and led it towards my mouth. My tongue circled his head, dipping into the tip. He already had a little precum forming on him, and I spread it out on him. I took him in my mouth, fitting a good six inches in. He was thick, but I had a tough gag reflex, and if I really tried, I could fit all eight inches of him in my mouth. Tonight was one of those nights, and I relaxed my throat, not stopping till I felt my lips at his base. My bottom lip reached his balls, and I moved it a little bit, teasing him. I pulled my mouth completely off of him again, jerking him off for a few seconds. I started giving him a regular blowjob, massaging his balls as well. His cock twitched in my mouth and I pulled out instantly.

He groaned. "Relax. You still have to fuck me," I said. He smiled as I straddled his waist, leading his cock to my entrance. I sat down on him as it was in and began riding him. His hands moved with my hips, helping me up and down. At this point, we were both at each other's mercy. I grinded my hips against him, and he moaned, pulling my down to lay on him. He kissed me and rolled over, insisting on being on top so I could rest, too. He never broke our connection as he began fucking me, speeding up the pace. After three minutes of moans, I had an orgasm so intense that I screamed. "Peeta, fuck, fuck, oh fuck, _fuck, fuck, oh fuck, fuck_! Fuck, Peeta!" I screamed, my walls closing around him.

He pulled out as soon as his cock twitched. I slid down under him and began giving him a handjob. We rolled over so that I was on top of him again, and I jerked him off, my mouth open in front of his tip. He yelled my name, and the word 'fuck', and his sweet, salty cum filled my mouth. I kept jerking him off, squeezing his tip a little, getting it all out. He moaned as I swallowed, and pulled me back up to him.

"You're amazing, Katniss."

"You are too, Peeta." He smiled. "What?"

"Look at the time," he said, pointing to the clock on his dresser. It read _12:03_.

"This year started with a bang," I joked.

He laughed. "That, it did."

We cuddled together for ten more minutes, then decided to go to my house, where everyone probably was. We got dressed and fixed ourselves up, and headed over. We were right. My mother, Prim, Haymitch, Gale, Madge, even Effie. We greeted everyone, and Haymitch winked at Peeta, probably knowing why we were late. I rolled my eyes. We all sat down and talked on the couches for a while.

"I love you, Katniss," Peeta whispered to me.

"I love you, too, Peeta," I whispered back. "Despite everything, this year was great. I finally found the love of my life."

Peeta kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Peeta made everything worth it. I knew we were destined to be together. I guess one good thing actually did come out of the Hunger Games.

Peeta.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if there's any typos. I started AND finished this all in, like, an hour. Not even, actually. I have a LOT more lemon fics coming up for Peeta and Katniss. The one that I'm currently working on is probably going to be called something like "The Twelve Days of the Victory Tour". Basically what it is is Peeta and Katniss decide to go one step further in their sex life each night on the train during the tour. So every chapter is themed around one certain type of sex, if that makes sense. I'm going to finish at least ten before I upload it, and I'm only on the second one. I'm hoping to get that up sometime in January, or next month, technically. Anyways, thanks for reading! Love you all! Happy new years.**

**-****Fanficti****onally**


End file.
